un poco de gripe no hara daño
by Athenabarizol
Summary: cuando la gripe y el universo conspiran juntos en tu contra para no dejar demostrar tu amor


**Un poco de gripe no hará daño**

Después de la boda, hubo muchos impedimentos para que ellos pudieran estar solos como un matrimonio. Sasha, por ser Athena, debía registrar los sucesos y otras cosas más, y Sísifo por ser un caballero dorado, debía entrenar discípulos, ir a misiones de varios días, una de esas misiones duro casi un mes, por lo tanto, no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eso no era del agrado de ambos. Especialmente de Sísifo, ya que él pensaba que sasha lo estaba empezando a odiar por dejarla sola tanto tiempo. Pero ¡no era su culpa! En cambio, sasha pensaba que Sísifo ya no la quería tanto como antes por haberlo abandonado. Acordaron hablar con el patriarca para pedir que ya no los separara tanto.

-sasha, deberíamos hablar con el patriarca. Siento que lo hace a propósito-

-sabes… yo creo lo mismo. Pero no sé cómo explicarle la situación.-

-pues qué tal si vamos juntos a hablar con él. Tal vez por ir juntos nos escuche.-

-no suena mal la idea. Esto no puede seguir así… nosotros nos amamos… yo te amo-

-vaya ¿Qué dices? Te has vuelto un poco pervertida… Jajaja- sonrió de manera picara acercándose más a su rostro- ahora estamos solos y podríamos hacer algo juntos ¿Qué te parece?- sasha estaba roja como un tomate

-¡y-yo no soy p-pervertida! Solo quería demostrar mi amor. Además ¡¿Por qué siempre me terminas acorralando en la cama?!-

-es una manera de demostrarte mi amor. Te amo- le dio un beso, estaba a punto de llegar a sus pechos cuando El Cid llamo vía cosmos-

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre interrumpen la mejor parte?... -

-Sísifo, pido permiso para entrar-

-claro Cid, puedes pasar- se encontraron en la sala

-Sísifo, el patriarca quiere verte-

-ok, iré de inmediato-

-¿Qué te dijo El Cid?-

-que el patriarca quiere verme… me gustaría terminar lo que comenzamos, pero de seguro vendrán más interrupciones- soltó un suspiro decepcionado

-¿y si voy contigo? Para hablar con él y nos de unos días libres-subieron las casas que faltaban; aunque eran pocas tardaron una hora y media, eso porque Sísifo acelero el paso.

-sagitario, te estaba esperando… veo que la señorita Athena te acompaña. Te tengo una misión a Irlanda, la familia de conner lugh, necesita nuestra ayuda.-

-patriarca, con todo respeto ¿Por qué últimamente envía a Sísifo a muchas misiones?- pregunto sasha

-bueno, esta misión le correspondía a regulus… pero rechazo la misión por algo más importante-

-¿y qué es eso tan importante? A mí no me comento nada-

-…cumplir una apuesta con manigoldo, según me dijo que era por honor y "el honor de un caballero dorado es una de las cosas más importantes"-

-¿y las demás misiones?-

-la mayoría eran para kardia, pero me pidió que entregara esas misiones a ti por ser el más indicado-

-kardia solo quiere separarnos por sus estúpidos celos de "hermano mayor"-

-calma Sísifo, no creo que él quiera separarnos. Tal vez sea verdad lo que dijo, tu eres de los que entregan las misiones más completas-

-tal vez sea eso, o tal vez sea que me odie. Sasha deberías hablar con él y explicarle-

-señorita Athena, Sísifo, no es eso. Por lo que entendí, él no quiere que le hagas nada. Al parecer manigoldo, albafica, El Cid y asmita lo apoyan… así que algunas misiones correspondientes a ellos, te las di a ti para evitar que te hicieran algo-

-¿con que están celosos? ¿De mí? Yo nunca le haría nada a sasha-

-es cierto, él nunca me haría daño. Además, ya no soy una niña, si me case con él es por amor… ya no necesito que me protejan…. Tanto. Y menos de la persona que amo-

-está bien. Hablare con ellos y les diré que acudan a sus misiones y no los molesten más- después de haber hablado con el patriarca, pasaron los días libres juntos. Hacían muchas cosas, como ir a pasear a rodorio, explorar el santuario. Sasha adorno un poco el templo de sagitario, Sísifo ayudo pero se lastimo con el martillo, así que tuvo que descansar. Otro día, a sasha le dio alergia al polvo, mientras Sísifo la cuidaba… de alguna u otra manera algo les interrumpía para estar "a solas"

-siento mucho el haber arruinado nuestros planes. La próxima vez no levantare tanto polvo y así no tengas que pasar el día cuidándome-

-no te preocupes, yo soy feliz con ayudarte y cuidarte. No me importa con tal que estemos juntos…. Y cuando te recuperes lo pasaremos en grande mi linda sasha-una sonrisa pervertida adorno su rostro… como muchas veces, mientras ella solo sonreía dulce y nerviosamente

-c-claro, solo n-no seas tan p-pervertido-

-no prometo nada… mi linda sasha- un beso acallo cualquier reproche de ella, bajo hasta su cuello hasta que sasha tosió un poco y eso regreso al mundo real a Sísifo

-olvide que estabas enferma. Perdón… continuaremos cuando te recuperes- sasha logro recuperarse… pero ahora a Sísifo le había dado gripa… y no podían hacer nada.

-al parecer el universo conspiro para no hacer nada…-

-oh, Sísifo tranquilizate, no es para tanto. Además, estamos pasando un lindo momento frente a la chimenea-

-…tienes razón… nada se compara con que tú seas mi hermosa enfermera-

-son solo los conocimientos básicos que me enseñaron-

-pero…-

-… ¿pero?...-

-… ¡quiero tener bebes! ¡Quiero un hijo! Y esa es la única manera de tenerlos. Aunque no me molestaría esperar he intentar las veces que sean necesarias- sasha soltó un suspiro

-Sísifo, eres un caso perdido… no todo en la vida es "eso", también existen los momentos dulces como este. Pero a mí también me gustaría tener hijos. ¿Qué te parece tener dos?-

-quiero cinco… o siete…-

-…estás loco, ¿quieres que trabajemos de más?…. ¿Quieres hacerme trabajar de más?-

-bueno, como dije… esa es la una manera de tenerlos. Y entre más intentos mejor. Así sabrán lo mucho que nos amamos. Estoy tan enamorado, que quiero que nuestros hijos se sientan tan incomodos por nuestro amor-

-ok, solo espero que no nos digan nada después. Pero dejémoslo en uno-

-ocho-

-dos-

-cinco-

-tres. Es mi última oferta. Si no, nada de bebes ni su producción-

-¡está bien! ¡Está bien! Tres… aunque es un número impar… ¿no te gustaría cuatro?-

-¡Sísifo!-

-ok, ok. Después lo discutimos con más calma…. Sigo pensando que si tenemos tres, al menos uno de ellos se va a sentir solo. ¡¿Por qué no darle un compañero de travesuras?!-

-¿travesuras? ¿Cómo es eso?-

-pues, mira, a los primeros dos los tenemos con algunos años de diferencia y a los otros dos con uno o dos años de diferencia-

-para que así los primeros sepan cuidarse solos y sean más independientes y no se sientan relegados-

-sip, sip-

-y poder cuidar a los más pequeños y sean más unidos-

-sip, sip-

-quieres que me vuelva loca cuidando niños y en vez de ser "la loca de los gatos" voy a ser "la loca de los niños"-

-sip, sip…. ¡NO! ¡ESO NO!-

-quieres que pase de tener una figura aceptable, tenga una figura flácida y engorde y me salgan más estrías que a nadie-

-¡t-tu eres hermosa! ¡Y te verías más hermosa embarazada! Solo quería ver el máximo esplendor de dulzura y amor… yo te ayudare a que sigas hermosa o inclusive más, aunque dudo que eso sea posible-

-… me rindo, tu ganas. Cuatro hijos. Los primeros dos con años de diferencia y los otros dos con pocos-

-sip, sip-

-… esa es la frase de tu sobrino…-

-sip, sip…. Digo nop, nop-

-definitivamente es de regulus, él dice "si" y "no" de esa manera- el día ya termino y ahora en vez de discutir el número de hijos, discuten si Sísifo se parece a su sobrino o no. Al menos les quedan más días libres. Tal vez aprovechen esos días y traigan un mini Sísifo o una mini sasha


End file.
